The Moon's Decision
by Writer's-411
Summary: Ichigo goes to a boxing gym to become a boxer, and he meets Inugami, a great boxer, by chance. Soon, both are engaged in a fight and submit to the moon's will, which was the decision that they be mates. Yaoi Inugami x Ichigo Warning: boy on boy action, swearing, and violence.


**Author's Early Note:**

**Another Inugami x Ichigo one shot for those who like this couple like I do. Again, both are eighteen because underage intercourse is still weird to me. Enjoy. **

**The Moon's Decision**

Ichigo popped the collar on his sweater as he walked down the street. He was strutting in basketball shorts and black sneakers. There was tape around his hands, and there was a mouthguard sitting in his sweater pocket. One hand was fingering the mouthguard with both nervous and excited emotions coursing through his body.

He was to meet up with Chad to try out for boxing. The idea of boxing didn't bode well with him at first, but Chad talked him into it. The big guy basically told him that he would kill in the ring. The sweet talk was mostly about Ichigo's speed, agility, and power. In the end, Chad was the better talker, and Ichigo was to try out for boxing.

The orange haired man did practice with Chad a few times. The big guy told him that he needed to learn a few things about being in the boxing ring, which included the usual footwork, legal blows, and best blocks. Ichigo added his own flare to the mini matches by jumping about and darting under Chad's swings. The result played more in Ichigo's favor.

"Ichigo," called a deep voice.

The orange haired man looked up and smiled. "Chad," he called out. He waved and jogged over to the big man. "How's it goin'?" he asked. He did his usual handshake with Chad, who always ended with a thumbs up.

"It's goin' good," replied Chad. He adjusted the black sweater over his white dago and placed his fists in the pockets of his black shorts. He shifted in his red sneakers.

"Why do I have a feeling we almost look alike?" suggested Ichigo as he compared Chad's attire to his own. Ichigo was wearing black, too.

Chad shook his head and zipped his sweater down to show his dago. "We definitely don't look the same," he said. He closed his sweater and added, "Are we goin' or not? Our tryouts start in ten minutes." When the Ichigo rolled his eyes, Chad chuckled and jerked his head for the other to follow him.

The orange haired man walked alongside Chad. He didn't want to follow behind the other because that would look odd. He looked down at the concrete as they walked. He compared his foot size to Chad's and compared his smaller stride to Chad's. He noticed that he looked like he was slightly jogging to keep up with Chad when he finally looked up. "Stop walking so fast," he complained.

"Told you to come earlier," said Chad with a smile. He made a quick right, which threw Ichigo off balance when he noticed the other turn.

He almost tripped trying to catch up to Chad. "You did that on purpose," accused Ichigo. He adjusted his sweater and held on tighter to the mouthgaurd in his pocket. He heard his friend chuckle. "Don't laugh at me," pouted Ichigo as he looked ahead with a scowl on his face.

"Isshin eat your cereal again?" asked Chad.

Ichigo replied, "Yeah." He wondered how Chad managed to know that so quickly. _I guess my dad's eaten my cereal a lot more than I even counted._

He caught sight of a sign that read, "Dragon Gym." The sign was of a red dragon wearing boxing gloves that were being torn by the dragon's claws. The building was small with red brick walls. The front door was propped open by a wooden wedge. As he got closer to the gym, he heard grunts and picked up the scent of sweat.

He stopped when Chad suddenly turned around and said, "This is it, Ichigo. This is where we'll join the boxing world and become legends."

An orange eyebrow shot up in question. "Legends?" he asked. He gave a small amused smile.

"So maybe not legends," corrected Chad with a smile. "But we will rock. I know you and I can show these guys what we're made of." He turned back to the doorway and entered.

Ichigo shook his head and mentally commented on his friend's random goofy episodes. He knew that Chad was just excited; he practically heard the man's excitement blazing off his words when they were talking about boxing. The excited words only fueled Chad's speech to him, which led to his agreement.

Deciding not to waste more time thinking about Chad, Ichigo made his way into the gym and was assaulted with a heavier scent of sweat and a an atmosphere thick with musky heat. Ichigo decided to breathe through his mouth and continue on his way toward Chad, who was talking with another man.

Brown eyes inspected the whole area. There was a boxing ring at the very center of the gym, and gym equipment surrounded the ring. There were bags hanging from the low ceiling with boxers mercilessly hitting them with both speed and strength. Some boxers were jump roping, and other boxers were busy working on their abs. All encased in wall of gray painted cinderblock.

"Ichigo," called Chad's voice.

Ichigo looked up and saw Chad walking toward him with two women. One was blond, tall, and muscular. She wore a sweat suit with white sneakers and a whistle around her neck. The other was shorter with curly, black hair and dark eyes. She wore a pink dago and black shorts.

"This is Harribel," introduced Chad as he gestured toward the blond woman. "She's going to oversee my tryout schedule." He jerked his head toward the shorter woman and said, "She's Ms. Aoshika. She'll be overlooking your tryout schedule."

"Are you both trainers?" asked Ichigo to both women. He knew that women did take part in boxing, too, but to him, the women looked like barbie dolls with sweats on.

Harribel stepped forward and replied, "Who else taught these wimps how to fight? No one, that's who. Aoshika and I have trained some of the best fighters in Karakura, and we are willing to pass on our skills to you two. So don't get all cocky during tryouts; we don't go nice on rookies." She turned and looked up at Chad with her hands on her hips.

_Okay. She scares me a little_, thought Ichigo.

The orange haired man only blinked when Harribel growled, "Okay, rookie. Get your ass toward those mats. We're gonna see your stomach strength." Brown eyes watched Chad make his way toward the mats with Harribel yelling more directions at him.

_Is the yelling really necessary?_ Ichigo thought as he started to fiddle with his mouthgaurd again. He looked from his best friend doing sit ups to his trainer. Upon closer inspection, the woman looked really nice, but not nice in the sense of attraction.

Ichigo was nice to women, befriended them, and talked to them, but he wasn't attracted to women. He didn't know why he wasn't attracted to women, and he worried about it. Ichigo couldn't stand the sight of a woman's spread legs, and he couldn't stand the sight of a woman's bare breasts. He always thought that thinking of naked woman was like indirectly peeking at his girl friends, so he didn't think about women.

He was attracted to men, and he only told Chad, who took the whole thing well. Chad told him that he shouldn't hide his true interest, and Chad also told him that he should embrace his interest. Ichigo did that. He started to date men and find out what he liked in a man. He discovered that he liked buff men with a sharp charm. Ichigo rattled this off to Chad, who didn't shy away from the conversations.

Overall, Ichigo was grateful to Chad for encouraging him to date the gender he preferred.

Fingers snapped in Ichigo's face, causing the orange haired man to blink and look down at Aoshika.

"Quit staring, rookie," said the woman in a soft but stern tone. "You have to start tryouts right now, and your reaction time is looking a bit down on your part. Pay attention; that's lesson one. Now go over to the punching bags. I want to see how you punch and pivot."

Ichigo only nodded and made his way over to a free punching bag. He pulled his taped hands free and clenched them in to fists. He looked to Aoshika, who jerked her head for him to start punching. The orange haired man looked to the bag and got down into his boxing position. He threw a few jabs and moved toward the left of the bag. Then, he made a few more jabs and pivoted around again.

He only continued to jab.

"I want a power swing, rookie," commanded Aoshika. "I don't like your weak punches. Those'll get you knocked down faster than you can put a sweat on your opponent." She crossed her arms over her large breasts and leaned on her right leg.

"That'll be bad," Ichigo said as he continued to jab at the bag and pivot. He pivoted his way toward the right of the bag and made a stronger jab. His eyes left the bag when Aoshika started to yell again.

"Yeah. Bad for you, rookie," Aoshika snapped. "If you don't give me a powerful swing, I'll just kick you out on your ass." The orange haired man's eyes shifted from Aoshika to avoid her voice and face.

Then, Ichigo caught sight of the most handsome person he never thought he would see. He couldn't register the curses being yelled in his ear by Aoshika, nor could he register the constant sarcasm about his weakness. All he could focus on was the man leaning against the frame of the back door.

The man had a spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He thought he saw those same eyes glint a golden color, too. He was wearing a sleeveless sweater with the hoodie over his the back of his head. The sweater was open and revealing solid muscles. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his gym shorts. The tanned arms were tattooed with Japanese writing, and the tanned chest had a paw mark on the left pectoral.

The most daunting part of the moment was that the man was staring at him with a sort of malice. He wondered why the other was staring at him in that manner, and Ichigo felt a sliver of anger enter his system because of the look. His heart was pounding and sending warm blood throughout his body in harsh waves. His eyes were dazzled but narrowed. His lips were pursed, and his fists were tighter than ever.

"Maybe you should just quit!" Aoshika's voice broke through.

Ichigo flared his nostrils and growled as he unleashed his right fist into the bag. He fist connected with the tough leather of the bag and sent it crashing at the ceiling. When the bag came back down, Ichigo spun around and unleashed a right roundhouse kick unto the bag, breaking the chain holding the bag in place.

He brought his stance lower with his fist out, his martial arts stance. Ichigo's brown eyes were focused on the bag as it crashed against the wall and fell to the ground in a heap with its chain rattling. He stared at the bag and took a deep breath. His eyes went to Aoshika, who was staring at him in shock. "I told you that would be bad," said Ichigo.

The orange haired man looked over his shoulder at the man who was staring at him. Their eyes met, and a pinch of animosity sparked between them. The man just tsked and made his way through the back door. The orange haired man just narrowed his eyes at the other's retreat and decided he didn't like the man. Ichigo's eyes narrowed more when he saw a golden wolf on the back of the other's sweater.

_Cocky much? _he thought.

"Rookie!" came Aoshika's angered voice.

_I thought she was still in shock_, thought Ichigo as he turned his attention back to the woman.

"You better have a good explanation for using a kick in a boxing gym!" came the angered Aoshika. "You are not allowed to use your feet, and you are not allowed to break my equipment!" She stomped over to Ichigo, shoved him aside, and made her way to the punching bag, which she struggled to barely pick up.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His fingers barely clung to his arms due to the tape. He leaned on one leg and proceeded to watch Aoshika struggle. When the woman huffed and dropped the bag with a relieved grunt, Ichigo decided to look elsewhere.

"You think this is funny?!" came Aoshika's bellowing voice again.

The orange haired man frowned, for he knew that the woman would just make him do something or pick up the bag. Either way, he had nothing but distaste for Aoshika; she was the first woman to give him too much attitude on the first day.

"Go run around the block ten times, then come back! Then, we'll see what's left of that little happy face you have!" commanded Aoshika. She crossed her arms and waved Ichigo off to run. Her outburst caused a symphony of amused banter from the boxers in the gym, and all the boxers looked toward Ichigo to mock him.

Ichigo just shrugged and turned away. His arms swung idly at his sides as he walked casually out of the gym. He did tell her that punching fully would be bad. Her loud mouth didn't help either. He didn't intend to fully exterminate the punching bag; he just wanted to show the extent of his strength. To Ichigo, the kick resulted from his instinct.

_Fuck them_, he thought with an inner sigh as he walked out the door. Fresh air filled his nostrils and cleansed his lungs. He breathed in through his mouth to taste the sweat free air, then he sighed from the clear taste. His shoes padded along the sidewalk as he turned and made his way down the street. Before he could pick up his pace, Ichigo heard voices behind him.

"Ya see the way knockers yelled at that orange headed kid?" came one male voice.

"Yeah," came another, "what a total wuss. He should've hit the bag when she told him to."

Ichigo looked back, but he didn't see anyone. He looked toward a gangway and saw shadows in a rested pose. His ears perked up when one said, "Did ya see the way _The Wolf _ looked at him, too?" Ichigo quickly stole himself against the corner of the building nearest the conversation. He pressed his back against the rough brick wall, and leaned into the conversation.

"Pft! Inugami thinks he's the shit," came the first voice.

"That's 'cause he is, smart ass," replied the other. "The Wolf is a top notch boxer. We have every right to bow down to him."

"I'll bow when my legs are broken," came the first voice in a haughty tone. "Tsk! I heard he slept with Aoshika to be given that room in the back."

"You believe a lot of things, don't ya?" asked the other. "I heard that the room for the sake of our safety. I don't see how he could hurt all of us."

"Whatever," waved off the second voice. "Either way, I know I could beat him if I wanted to."

"The Wolf practically murdered Haguro last year in the championship, and you know Haguro was the strongest fighter in all of Japan's district boxing tournament. Wolf knocked him out in one swipe. I swear the man's a monster."

Ichigo stole away from the conversation on the last point. He didn't care to hear more of Haguro or the tournament. What really had his mind whirling was the dark haired boxer's name. _The Wolf_, thought Ichigo as he started up his run. _So good he had to lock himself in a room and call himself a wolf. Pft! What a cocky bastard. Inugami just had to look at me with his uninterested look, too. _

Upset air slipped past Ichigo's tightly bound teeth. He set a fast pace and made his way down to the end of the block. He turned the corner and made himself sprint. His knees pumped back and forth, making him fly through the air. The muscles were burning in his legs and arms; his lungs were mechanically taking in and sending out air. His cheeks were flushed from the heat, and his hair bounced after him.

He ran around the block five times until he slowed down to a jog. He couldn't keep up the fast pace forever, and he couldn't feed his energy with the fading anger. Ichigo was almost calm, but his fast paced heart conflicted with the emotion. Ichigo peacefully jogged around the corner he had started with. He brought up a hand and combed his hair, but he withdrew when he felt the sweat matting his hair.

A whistle made its way through the wind.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, for the whistle sounded faint but close. He looked about and was confronted with another whistle, which grew more elaborate. The whistle flowed through his ears and swirled in his mind. He could feel the waves thrashing about in his head. Brown eyes closed as the whistle went from a whisper to a full wolf howl. Ichigo didn't flinch or open his eyes. He continued to listen.

His heart rate rapidly dropped from frantic to peaceful. The heat in his body circulated evenly, and the flush in his cheeks grew brighter. A warm and excited feeling spread through his chest and consumed his heart. The wolf howl was lulling him to peace with its tender sound.

The orange haired man leaned into the howl and inhaled deeply. He smelt the faint wisp of wild leaves and fresh dirt. The scent flowed through him and made its home inside his memory. His eyes opened, but they were lidded and full of desire.

He took a step forward, then he took another. The steps kept increasing but never increased in pace. The wind blew the wild song into his ears, and the scent furrowed deeper into his senses, allowing Ichigo to walk blindly forward.

After some time, a deep voice broke Ichigo's trance. "So you are the one," came the deep voice.

Ichigo blinked, then put a hand to his head as he stared down in confusion. _What the hell just happend? First, I heard a wolf cry, then I smelt the forest... What? Where?_

Ichigo's brown eyes lifted and widened at the sight before him, Inugami. He stood up straight and crossed his arms. He wanted to show the great boxer that he wasn't afraid. "You," he stated in a menacing tone.

"Me?" asked Inugami in an innocent tone. His eyes were settled, while his mouth was drooped in a frown. He was leaning against the very back door of the boxing gym. Both hands were housed in his pockets, and the right leg was comfortably crossed over the other.

"_Inugami_," hissed Ichigo with a dash more of distaste.

"That's me," stated Inugami in a more bored tone. He sniffed the air and flinched at the scent. His eyes hardened, then he stood up completely and sniffed the air again. "Tsk! So you are the one...Ichigo."

Brown eyes were exposed completely to the air as pink lips parted. Not wanting to seem like a gaping fool, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and demanded, "How do you know my name?" His arms came to rest at his sides with fists on both ends.

Inugami seemed to look bored again. He whiffed the air again, then he snorted the scent from his nose. "I don't need to say anything to you, _human_," growled Inugami.

Ichigo shivered when the other growled. Goosebumps ran up and down his body, while a tingle embedded itself in his spine. His eyes lowered, and his mouth shut. His head was bowed, and his arms were clutching at the muscles. _Why do I feel so weak?_ Ichigo asked himself. The courage seemed to have drained from his body. _No! I will not submit!_

He looked up defiantly and growled in his own throat. Inugami, who was turned and ready to enter the back door, turned around with a curious look. Then, the curious look turned challenging. Eyes were narrowed, and lips were pursed. The look made Ichigo want to whimper, but he defied his own responses and stood broadly.

"What did you say?" came the question.

"I didn't say anything," Ichigo grouched back. He had a feeling he was entering dangerous grounds, but he didn't care. The other was looking at him in challenge, so he would answer with all of his might.

"You said something," started Inugami. He walked a little closer, making Ichigo take a step back. A smile graced his face as he finished, "You're really gonna challenge me."

_He called me human, and now, he says that I'm challenging him. What the hell is he talking about?_ Ichigo mentally inquired.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ichigo. He took a brave step forward, making his heart jump. "All I hear is 'you're the one,' and some mind reading crap. How the hell do you know what I'm thinking, and what do you mean I'm 'the one?'"

Inugami tilted his head and came closer. "Did you hear a sound and smell a welcoming odor?" asked he. When Ichigo nodded, Inugami continued, "You're attracted to me. The same way I was attracted to you." He came closer again, making Ichigo take his step back.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed at the assumption Inugami made. "I don't have a crush on you," he said defiantly. He considered the way Inugami was inspecting him during his outlash with the punching bag, but he shoved that aside in favor of reason. The reason being that Inugami was being a conceited bastard, too. His brow furrowed when the other smiled brightly. He could see the faint outline of canines and other sharp teeth.

"Foolish human," started the other. "This isn't a crush. It's instinct, it's nature's will, it's attraction between two beings." He looked over the other in distaste and added, "Pft. You're not even of my kind. You're just a greedy, lowly human." He turned and made his way to enter the gym.

Inugami's words made Ichigo's limit snap. He couldn't feel anything other than rage, hurt, and sadness. He didn't know why he felt the latter two, but he knew he was angry. _Hypocrite!_ Ichigo mentally yelled. _I hope you heard that one, you cocky bastard!_ Inugami turned to him with fiery eyes.

His heart was on fire and wrenching in unknown agony. His eyes felt like they would spill tears, and he still wasn't sure why. Ichigo hungered to put his power over the other to show him who was the better man.

"Don't look at me like that," growled Ichigo. "You may be a good fighter, but don't think that everyone has to kiss your ass for it." He narrowed his gaze onto Inugami's face. "I won't bend over for you like those other guys do. Yeah, I heard about _The Wolf_ and his ability to make a boxer cower down in fear, but I don't care.

"And, you have the nerve to call me human when you yourself are human. What makes us so different that you assume the greater role than I?" Ichigo's fists were turning white from the increased pressure.

"You wanna tread like that? Fine," came the threatening growl. Ichigo pursed his lips and gulped. "Maybe you can't hear right 'cause I told you that you're not my kind. I'm not so low as you humans are. You're all ready to rip each other apart for something as trivial as money or people. You all run on others' shame and misery. The human laws are ironic in their way to help a society that has been practicing to break those laws for years.

"I don't tread in that direction. I stay away from you humans, and I despise what you all are. I am a noble creature, and noble creatures aren't meant to mix with mongrels." Inugami's lip twitched, then he finished, "Do yourself a favor, Ichigo: walk away. Riling me up will only destroy you, especially if you go where you shouldn't."

When Inugami turned, Ichigo stomped over and pulled on the other's shoulder. After turning Inugami around, Ichigo sent a right power punch into Inugami's face, knocking the other back and on his butt. Ichigo brought up his fists and crouched into his martial arts stance. As Inugami looked up at him with a sneer, Ichigo said, "Come on, Inugami. I wanna see if the others are right about you being a monster in a fight."

"I hope you realize that this is a form of challenge for alpha wolf," Inugami mocked in wicked manner. He got to his feet and added, "Throw another punch if you're so sure of what you're doing."

Ichigo huffed. He didn't think Inugami would get up so easily. The punch he threw held the same power that knocked the punching bag into the ceiling. _No broken nose, no bruised cheek, no loose teeth, no nothing. _His eyes widened a bit when he saw the other smirk painlessly. Ichigo shook off the warning that was swirling in his gut and lunged for the other.

He threw a punch, which was easily dodged. Ichigo brought up his arm on instinct and caught a punch. The punch made his arm tense in all muscles. The orange haired man ignored the present shock and removed Inugami's arm from his path to strike with another punch. When his fist was blocked, Ichigo brought his foot behind Inugami's and struck forward with his other fist.

The orange haired man couldn't see what the other was doing. He remembered his blow and felt nothing at the end of his fist. He thought he saw Inugami disappear. He whirled around and brought up his leg for a high roundhouse kick, but his leg was caught at the ankle by a strong grip. The other seemed to be a blur in movement before he was knocked off balance.

Before he could hit the ground, Ichigo saw Inugami bring down a fist into his abdomen. _Shit!_ was all he thought before the wind was knocked out of him.

"Gah!" grunted Ichigo. He rolled over after being punched and took hold of his abdomen with one arm as he supported his body with the other. He saw Inugami circling him from the corner of his eye. With a swift and painful move, Ichigo was back on his feet and ready to go again.

His heart was pumping rapidly, and his breathing was abnormally deep. His chest was filled with warmth and swirling with uncertainty. His eyes burned more, and his heart hurt more from just the wild pumping. He sensed the feeling to dominate was dwindling into a feeling of submission. _I can't! I won't!_

"Best to follow your instincts," came Inugami's voice.

Ichigo growled and lunged again. He wouldn't be outdone by a cocky bastard. He wouldn't be able to stand the fact if it happened. He was caught again and thrown on the ground, where he rolled onto all fours. The gravel dug into his skin, and the loose pieces of rock rubbed painfully into his knees. Ichigo looked up with his lips pursed and sweat drenching his neck and brow.

"Your body knows what's going on, but you don't. Just leave before my instincts take over me," warned Inugami.

"Don't act like some monster, Inugami," countered Ichigo. "I don't see a monster. I see a cocky fighter." He shut his mouth when he noticed that Inugami's canines were passing his lips.

Inugami growled, but the growl boomed loudly and deeply. Ichigo shrunk away from the warning call. "You don't understand that you have challenged me for the role of alpha male, and you have not realized that this fight only happens for a pair that plans to mate," growled Inugami. He grabbed hold of his abdomen and looked up to the sky. "The moon has announced mating season for me."

Ichigo looked to the sky, too, and noticed that the sun was setting with a bright moon present in the sky. He looked to Inugami and stayed frozen. The orange haired man watched as Inugami submitted to his instincts and howled up to the moon. Ichigo's eyes grew lidded, and his breaths labored. He felt heat building within him and traveling to his hips.

"What's...happening?" he asked as he tried to look up without strain. He saw Inugami had grown tall to become a large black werewolf. The fur glistened in glittery pieces, and the eyes stood out brightly. Claws reached out from their resting place, and teeth protruded from the lips. All clothes were torn, except for a piece of the shorts hanging on his hips. "Inu...gami?"

Another howl broke out from the other, making Ichigo lower his head a bit. He realized that he was aroused, but he was too transfixed in his clouded mind to comprehend any response. Without really thinking, Ichigo rolled onto his back and exposed himself by spreading his knees a little.

He watched Inugami walk towards him and sniff the air around him. Ichigo found himself whimpering under the other's judging gaze. _Why...am I...acting...like...like this?_ He begged his body to stop, but his body only moved in defiance to him. He whined like a small puppy when Inugami came up close and sniffed at his neck and body. If he weren't is such a daze, Ichigo would've been in awe at the other's beauty and magnificence.

The orange haired man was picked up in a careful embrace, which allowed Ichigo to snuggle into the other's chest broad, warm chest. Up close, he smelt the earth's leaves and dirt. The scent was sweet and tickled the inside of his nose. He felt a shiver run through his body when the other's muscles tensed in response to his actions.

Ichigo didn't notice that Inugami was soaring through the air with huge leaps from his powerful hind legs. His fur ruffled in the wind, while his strip of shorts fell away in the wind. His tail swished back and forth freely as Inugami continued to soar. After a few seconds, Ichigo looked about and noticed that he was in a room with pillows everywhere. A lonely mattress sat in the center with the fluffier pillows.

The walls were bare, and the floor was hardwood. Inugami's claws clicked against the hardwood floor, and his legs kicked aside inferior pillows. When he made it to the bed, Inugami set Ichigo down and nuzzled at the other's hair.

The orange haired male put his hands on the other, but he pulled his hands back when Inugami reached for his sweatshirt and ripped it off. His undershirt was also torn off. The shorts didn't stand a chance, either, for they were shredded off as as soon as possible. "Wha-" he started, but he was stopped by glittering eyes.

Brown lidded eyes lowered and spotted his erect dick. He flushed in embarrassment and put his taped hands over himself. When Inugami looked down and growled at the censoring hands, Ichigo pulled his hands away and held them to his chest. He observed the other sniff him and lick at random places on his skin.

He held onto the locks of black hair as Inugami nipped at the skin on his neck and affectionately nuzzled him. The tape prevented him from feeling the hair fully, but his fingers locked around small clumps and combed through individual strands. Then, the wolf descended.

He groaned when Inugami licked over his nipples and nibbled at them until they were hardened. His skin tingled in delight at the affectionate attention from the other. The werewolf's tongue was long and soft on his skin but demanding during times of inflicting pleasure.

Ichigo arched up when the other took in his erection. The feeling was sensational. He couldn't help but feel the other's warmth and muscled mouth sucking him. He shuddered when the wolf's teeth scraped along his sensitive skin.

"Mmmm...ah...ah..ah, ah, ah..." moaned Ichigo as his eyes closed. He clutched at the tape around his hands and held them to his chest tighter. His dick twitched in excitement when the werewolf grabbed each leg and spread him open. The thumbs and fingers nearly touched when wrapped around muscled thighs.

"Uh! Ah!" grunted Ichigo when he felt a cold nose nuzzled the skin between his penis and scrotum and also felt the long tongue taste his sack. He quickly bit his taped hand when he made an extremely loud moan. "Mmphf! Mmphf!" muffled he.

The tongue made its way lower and sampled his entrance. It probed the pink insides and slid along the wolf's chops in appreciation of taste. Ichigo bit down harder on his tape when Inugami started to nip at the sensitive skin on the edge of his entrance and taste more of him. He felt claws go near his entrance, making him panic a little and pull away.

Inugami's fierce look and growl made him stop, though. Ichigo felt bad for pulling away because of that look. To make up for his defiance, Ichigo spread his own cheeks for the other to gain better access to his entrance. The tape rubbed at his skin, and his fingers pinched at the edges to keep himself open. His heart felt a little better when the werewolf grunted in approval.

Ichigo moaned loudly when the werewolf gently probed at his insides with gentle touches. He was surprised to feel Inugami slamming his tongue inside of him and drawing beautiful cursive words. After some time, the tongue was gone and replaced by a clawed finger. The orange haired man tensed when the claw made contact with him, but he didn't shy away.

The finger moved in and out, making Ichigo flinch every now and then when the claw scraped him. The intruder went from solo to duo: two fingers. The fingers spread apart and stretched Ichigo's tight muscles.

"Ow," muttered Ichigo in complaint. He bit his lips when the claws scraped against him when they spread widely. The other must have heard his pained outcry, for he felt the fingers spreading more gently and curving at the furry tips. After enduring the odd feeling for some time, the fingers hit something inside of him that made him yelp in surprise.

He looked down at Inugami and silently pleaded for that feeling again. The wish was granted with harsher push to the sensitive gland. The tips continued to rub and scrape at Ichigo's prostate as they spread and continuously penetrated him.

"Mm...Ah, ah, ah, ah. Oh! Ah! Ah! AH!" Ichigo moaned out. His breaths were shorter and slow. He started to buck his hips back onto Inugami's fingers in pure sensation. His fingers clenched at his cheeks and spread the hole open wider for the wonderful digits. "Yes!" he yelled as he threw his head back and arched. The other had hit his gland with twice the force.

Ichigo used one hand to keep himself open, while he used the other to encourage the fingers to go harder. His free hand pushed the fingers deeper inside and squeezed the back of Inugami's hand. He could feel the werewolf panting against his thighs; the breath was warm and moist against his skin.

"Oh! AH! AH! AH!" Ichigo screamed. His balls were getting tighter, and he felt he was going to let loose. "I'm-" he started, but he stopped when the fingers slid out of him. His hands were pulled from his entrance and tossed away. He brought his hands to his chest and looked at the werewolf. He licked his lips at the sight of the werewolf eyeing him hungrily with gleaming eyes.

Inugami crept upwards, spreading Ichigo's legs wider due to his large body. He settled one hand by Ichigo's rib cage and used the other hand to grip half of Ichigo's hip. He lifted Ichigo's hip and aimed his hard erection at the entrance.

Ichigo took hold of Inugami's shoulders when the other started to push inside of him. He felt the round tip pushing at his small hole and fighting to push past the tight muscles. He threw his head back and yelled out when the tip did push past the muscles. The penetration made his muscles sting.

_So...big_, thought Ichigo. He clenched his teeth and whined when the werewolf kept pushing forward.

"Inugami!" he cried. He couldn't take the pain. The werewolf looked at him and grunted. "It hurts," Ichigo whimpered. His eyes started to tear up when the other growled. He watched Inugami sit back on his hind legs and pump his, Ichigo's, erection. He closed his eyes and moaned. The feeling of the other's erection sliding inside was still present, but he didn't mind it as much.

The pumping stopped when Ichigo felt the other's furry hips touch his cheeks and thighs. He opened his teary eyes and saw the other panting and holding still. The position was a little uncomfortable, so he moved a bit to adjust. He stopped when he heard the other growl and whine.

The sudden urge to make the wolf happy hit him. Ichigo bucked his hips, hoping that the other would just start to move. When Inugami just whined, Ichigo pulled his hips back and slipped back onto Inugami as slowly as possible. The werewolf just panted and quietly whined.

_Why do you hurt, Inugami?_ pondered Ichigo in his clouded mind.

"You're very swollen," answered Inugami's breathy growl. His own pride was large, but it wouldn't keep up with Ichigo's swollen entrance. "Females are swollen when in heat." Inugami clenched his teeth and pulled out a little. Then, he slammed back in, making Ichigo whimper from the power and sting.

Ichigo felt Inugami move around and slam into him again. This happened again and again until he cried out in pure pleasure. He felt a deep wave of relief hit him, for the other had found his sweet spot. He gave a small smile and moaned sweetly for Inugami after receiving another deep thrust.

"Right there," he moaned. "Oh! More...Mmmmm." Ichigo started to buck back onto Inugami's thrusts to gain more friction. He could feel a tingly sensation in his abdomen, and he felt his nipples tingle, too. The tingly sensation made him want more of Inugami. Every moment he was filled, Ichigo could feel his chest being lathered in warmth that made his beating heart jump in glee.

Ichigo slid up and down the mattress sheets, hitting and knocking off pillows. He dug his fingers into the other's shoulder and begged, "Harder!" His hands clutched the sheets and fiddled with pillows, which he brought down to scream into. "Mmphf!" he muffled. The pillow was taken from him.

He was suddenly empty; Ichigo looked to Inugami and asked, "Why you stop?" He was answered by being flipped onto his hands and knees and penetrated again. His legs were spread wide, so that his erection was scraping the sheets. Ichigo felt the other's chest touch his back and felt an arm surround his waist. From the corner of his eye, he saw an arm settle next to his and claw at the sheets.

Within seconds, Ichigo's hole was being pounded into at maximum speed and strength. He felt the other's pelvis assaulting his cheeks with every thrust, and his gland was hit every time. Ichigo threw his head back and turned his head to bury his head in the other's black mane.

"Mmmmphf!" he muffled. He brought his flushed face from the other's mane and yelled out, "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! INU- AH! SO-UH! AH! GOOD!"

"Mmmphf," grunted Inugami. "So tight." He kept thrusting his hips and holding onto Ichigo.

The other was deep inside of him and pleasuring him to his peak. Ichigo could feel his orgasm coming, so he breathed, "I'm-AH! Cum-mmm...AH!" He didn't finish, for he used the rest of his breath to yell out as he came on the sheets and slumped on his arms. His chest scraped along the sheets as Inugami whined and continued to thrust. The other slammed into him one last time after a few thrusts and stayed still as he howled up into the air.

Ichigo felt the warmth return tenfold to his chest when he heard the howl. He looked back and wondered why Inugami was still inside of him. He tried to move, but Inugami held onto his hips to still him. "Inugami?" he questioned.

"You're swollen, Ichigo," came the deep response, "and I have swollen as well. Moving would harm you, so keep still."

The orange haired man frowned at the thought of being stuck like that, but he knew that was his own fault. _I just wonder how the hell my ass got swollen. Oh yeah! I'm sure he referred to me as a female, too. Douche._ Inugami moved a bit, and Ichigo hissed. He figured the other heard his thoughts.

Silence enveloped them. The silence gave Ichigo time to clear his head, and he realized that he slept with Inugami willingly. How he did that, he wasn't completely sure. He would ask another time? He did find it flattering that he slept with an attractive boxer, who happened to be a strong werewolf. He thought it might've been good luck coming from a bad situation. Finally deciding he didn't like the silence, Ichigo asked, "What's going to happen now?" He raised a brow when the other seemed to grin in his own wolfish way.

"We mate for as long as possible," answered Inugami. "We are mates now, and you are ready to conceive." He rubbed at Ichigo's hip bones with his clawed fingers.

Ichigo turned his head back to his arms and dropped his forehead. He knew what the other meant, and he figured out why his stomach was tingling. Ichigo would get pregnant. Great, right? He heard the thoughts, _The moon has decided we mate, so we have. You are mine, and I am yours. _

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**I just adore this pairing. :) In brief explanation, Ichigo was acting odd due to the moon's decision to have him be Inugami's mate. :D**

**If you read "Werewolf Love," thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you took an interest in the story and enjoyed it. I am starting a Inugami x Ichigo revolution. Ougley knows what I'm talking about. So join in and add stories of this pair, especially if you know that there are very little stories of "Wolf Guy."**

**One more thing... I appreciate all of the nice reviewers, but if you're a critic with a bad habit of leaving bad reviews and using your foul mouth, please refer to my note called "Note for Jerky/Snotty Critics" on my profile. They are tips you can use for life.**

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
